My Only Sunshine
by The-KaitAstrophe
Summary: He was her sun, taking away her rainy days. What he didn't realize was that he didn't save her... She saved him. Gruvia drabbles! Semi-canon to the manga, but if you haven't read it, you'll still be fine! Now fixing to add more couples!
1. Sleep

**Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic! I usually write Dragon Ball Z, but I have fallen in love with Fairy Tail, and the ship Gruvia!**

**Before I begin, please let me say somethings:**

**-I got all my drabble ideas from Yuuba on Tumblr. If you're a hardcore Gruvia fan, go check her out (If you havne't already!) Some ideas that I write, will be based off Yuuba's drawings. I will do my best to give her credit when I do, because she deserves it and much more. She really is amazing guys! The cover pic to this story belongs to her as well.**

**-I will only say this once, I own NOTHING of Fairy Tail. I'm just a lowly fangirl who loves writing fanfics about her OTPs. **

**-Remember theses are drabbles.**

**Thanks Kim, for being an awesome beta!**

* * *

**Sleep**

Gray blinked his tired eyes, slowly. He had been staring at the wall in front of him for three hours already, maybe longer. Faintly, he could hear the 'beep, beep, beep', coming from behind the door. Several people, including Natsu and Erza had tried to make him go home, but he couldn't... His father was behind that door, and he was alive.

The fight with E.N.D was over… Fairy Tail, and all the other guilds were victorious. They had stopped the annihilation of magic. He bet everyone was celebrating, and they should be. It was a big victory for everyone.

"Gray-sama," the soft voice made him look up. Juvia stood in front of him. She looked tired, and her eyes were slightly red and swollen. As soon as she saw Gray after defeating Keith, she apologized countless times. Though the ice mage didn't understand why. She singlehandedly defeated Keith! Even if she severely injured his father.

"I'm not leaving," Gray told her, figuring she was there to do what the others had failed at.

"Juvia wasn't going to ask Gray-sama to leave," her lips curled into a frown. "Juvia was just seeing if Gray-sama was cold..."

It was then that Gray saw the blanket in Juvia's arms. He was an ice mage for crying out loud, he rarely got cold.

"Yeah, a bit... Thanks," he said, taking the blanket from her, and laying it across his lap.

"Does Gray-sama need anything else?" Juvia asked, worried about him.

Gray shook his head, his eyes feeling extremely heavy. He didn't want to make Juvia do more than what she had to...

"Okay," Juvia replied softly. She started fidgeting like she was wanting to do something. Whatever it was she must have pushed it to the side, because she sighed. "If Gray-sama needs anything... tell Juvia."

Gray watched as Juvia turned around, her wavy blue hair came down to the middle of her back. He watched her as she took one step, two steps, three steps... four.

"Juvia," he called out, and she turned. Her blue eyes looking worried. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Of course, Gray-sama," she said instantly.

Gray's heart started thumping, and he couldn't understand why? "If it's not too much trouble, will you sit down with me for a bit?"

Juvia blinked, a little more than surprised. Her insides felt like fireworks were going off, but she kept herself calm, knowing that her overreacting was not what Gray needed at the moment. She smiled instead, and saw Gray's features soften a bit.

"Juvia would love to sit by Gray-sama," she said walking back to him.

Carefully she sat down beside him. They were far enough apart that they weren't touching, but Juvia could still feel Gray's body heat. Gray breathed deeply, his eyelids feeling like concrete now. He was exhausted, and about ready to pass out.

"Juvia," he whispered.

"Yes, Gray-sama?" She looked at him, her features showing nothing but softness and beauty.

Gray knew then that he could allow himself to be vulnerable in front of her. With everyone else he would be as cool as ice, but not Juvia... not anymore. Since the Phantom Lord incident, she had always been there. His little shadow, so it seemed. At first he found it annoying, now he couldn't possibly imagine a day without seeing Juvia around. She was a bit eccentric and a little weird at times, but she was Juvia...

"Can I rest my head on your lap?" Gray looked at her. Juvia gasped in surprise. She wasn't expecting that! Her cheeks lit up; her mind going miles per second. She forced herself to be calm, for Gray.

"O-of course, Gray-sama!" She smiled.

Gray chuckled, almost collapsing in her lap. He felt her tense up slightly before relaxing. By heavens he felt so good. Her lap was perfect, and the bench was the perfect size. He moved the blankets to cover himself up more. Juvia wasn't sure what to do- what Gray would be okay with or not, but she knew what she wanted to do... Slowly, she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. It was just as soft as she knew it would be...

Gray gasped, and Juvia snatched her hand away. "Sorry, Gray-sama," she apologized, blushing darkly and praying that he wouldn't get up.

Gray licked his dry lips, closing his eyes again. "No... It's okay... it felt nice, Juvia. Would you mind doing it again?"

Juvia's heart pounded like crazy. She felt like squealing to the moon! Instead, she slowly ran her hand through Gray's hair again, causing him to sigh.

"Hey," he called out.

"Y-yes, Gray-sama?" Juvia looked down at him.

His eyes were still closed, and his breathing was becoming slower as he began to drift off to slumber. "It's my turn," he mumbled.

Juvia raised an eyebrow. "Gray-sama's turn for what...?"

"My turn," Gray repeated groggily. "To take care of Juvia..."

Juvia didn't move, except for her fingers brushing through Gray's dark locks. Her face was extremely hot, and her heart throbbing. "Silly Gray-sama," she looked at the man, whose head was resting on her lap. "Can't you see...? You're making Juvia fall more in love with you each day..."

* * *

**No, I didn't kill off Silver, cause I love the idiot and I wanted to write him being a Gruvia shipper and causing Gray headaches.**


	2. Dare

**Dare**

"You're lying, Salamander," Gajeel snorted. "There's no way."

"I am not!" Natsu exclaimed angrily. "I have kissed Lucy...! And on the lips, too!"

"Then let's ask her," Gray spoke up with a smirk.

"N-no!" Natsu said quickly. "She wouldn't know... She was kinda asleep."

"That's fucking weird, Fire Breath." Gajeel said.

"Shut up, Bolts for Brains!" Natsu told him hotly. "It's still a kiss."

"Gehe, I don't think so!"

Gray sighed, taking a sip of his drink. All the two of them had been able to do lately was talk about kissing... They sounded like women! Although, the ice mage had to admit, kissing wasn't bad... In fact, he thought about it often, kissing a certain water mage...

"Oh yeah!" Natsu pointed at Gajeel, getting his attention. "If my kiss with Lucy doesn't count, then neither does yours with Levy!"

"Like hell, Salamander! My kiss totally counts!" Gajeel stormed.

"She was just giving you air!"

"It was still on the lips!" Gajeel pointed to his own.

"Well-"

"Will both of you shut the hell up?!" Gray finally asked the two bickering Dragon Slayers.

Natsu and Gajeel quieted down immediately. The three boys sat there in silence for a few seconds...

"Looks like someone is upset, because he didn't get a kiss." Gajeel mumbled quietly.

Natsu snickered lightly, "is Gray jealous?"

The ice mage sent a glare at both of his guild-mates. "I'm not jealous!"

"Mhm," Natsu said with a cocky smirk, obviously saying he didn't believe him.

"Really," Gray scoffed, "I could kiss Juvia anytime I want to!"

"So, you do like the Rain Woman," Gajeel smirked.

"You say that Gray, but I bet you're too scared..." Natsu challenged.

Gray shook his head, his eye twitching. He was afraid of nothing! "Oh yeah? Watch this!" He stood up quickly, making his way to a few tables over where Juvia sat with Lisanna and Lucy.

"Oi, Salamander, think he's gonna do it?" Gajeel whispered.

"No way…" Natsu snickered. "He'll get too embarrassed."

"I don't know, looks like he's about to..."

**XxXxX**

"Oi, Juvia…" Gray said as he approached the table. The said bluenette turned around with a bright smile.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

Without saying another word, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Juvia's. There were a few gasps, but Gray was too surprised by how soft Juvia's lips were to pay them any attention.

Juvia froze against him, and Gray leaned back, looking at her. Her wide, dark blue eyes were far away in her fantasy land. Her cheeks was the cutest shade of pink, just a few shades darker than her full lips.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered.

Juvia gasped suddenly, her fingers coming up and tracing her lips. "Gray-sama..." Her shoulders staggered slightly before she promptly fainted.

Gray caught her with ease, looking at the water mage in his arms.

"What was that for?" Lucy demanded. "You made Juvia faint!"

"What?" Erza asked sharply as she walked up to the table. She glared at Gray, noticing Juvia in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Gray defended.

"He kissed her!" Lisanna spoke up with a grin.

"Gray kissed Juvia?!" Levy asked, peaking around Erza.

"You kissed her?!" Erza bellowed.

"S-shh..." Gray hissed. It was too late though, half the guild had already heard it! He glanced over at Natsu and Gajeel who were laughing their asses off! He gritted his teeth together in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you?" Erza scolded. "You know how Juvia feels about you!"

"I know!" Gray huffed. "Natsu and Gajeel were talking about how they get to kiss Lucy and Levy, so why can't I kiss the girl I like?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Levy yelled, and Gray smirked when he saw both Dragon Slayers grimace.

"You two!" Erza yelled, taking out a sword and pointing to Natsu and Gajeel. "You started this mess?"

"Awh shit," Gajeel muttered. "Icebrain blamed us, and now Titania is pissed at us?"

Natsu wasn't even listening as he stood up, ready for a fight. "Let's go, Erza! This will be the day I defeat you!"

"Oi…" Gray looked down at the blue-haired woman in his arms that was looking up at him with large eyes. "Can you walk?"

She nodded bashfully, and he set her down carefully. "Gray-Sama... You sure surprised Juvia!" She said, her face heating up more at other surprises he could give her.

"Yeah," Gray scratched the back of his neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. He glanced around the guild, seeing the fight escalate more as the seconds ticked by. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked Juvia.

The water Mage gasped loudly, clamping a hand over her mouth for a second before removing it. "Is Gray-Sama taking Juvia on a date?!" She squealed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, grabbing her hand and ducking away from a flying table. "Call it whatever you want, let's just get out of here!"


	3. Love Rivals

**Love Rival **

"Hello Ladies," a smooth voice purred.

Lucy instantly groaned, turning to see one of her Celestial spirits roaming free. Of course, for Loke, or Leo as he was sometimes called, it wasn't out of the norm. "Loke, why are you out?"

"What's wrong with me getting out every once in a while?"

"Nothing, but you get out all the time," Lucy mumbled dryly.

"Don't be that way," Loke smiled. "Honestly, I'm just out for a bit. I've missed my old guild."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Erza mused, sitting across from Lucy.

"Aye, it has."

"Juvia is back," the said water mage smiled as she sat down next to Erza.

Loke looked at the water mage, a smile on his face. "Hello Juvia," he greeted.

"Loke-San," she smiled politely. "Nice to see you."

"You too. Say, where's Gray?"

Everyone at the table turned towards Juvia, knowing that if anyone would know the whereabouts of a certain ice mage, it would be her. She blushed lightly, "Last time Juvia saw Gray-sama, he was with Natsu-san and Gajeel-kun."

"Hm, is that so?" Loke raised an eyebrow. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to be the one to walk around town with me."

"Loke," Lucy started to grumbled before she realized he wasn't looking at her, but rather, a certain blue-haired mage.

Juvia blinked, glancing around the table before blinking again and looking up at Loke. "Juvia?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes," he smiled with a nod.

"But, uh, Juvia-"

"Don't worry, you're not betraying Gray," Loke told her. "You two aren't even dating, plus, we're just walking around town, right?"

"Err…" Juvia said, biting her bottom lip. If it was just a walk like Loke had said, there would be no harm in it… "Okay," she finally said. "Juvia will walk around town with Loke-san."

"Great," Loke smiled, holding out his hand for Juvia to take. She took it slowly, still unsure. Thankfully he released it once she was standing.

"Where would Loke-san like to go?" Juvia queried, tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Anywhere you would like to go," Loke beamed, leading them to the door.

As luck would have it, just as Loke opened the guild's door, Gray, Natsu and Gajeel came walking in. All three men were confused to see Juvia with Loke, but none more so than a certain ice-mage.

"Loke?" Gray raised an eyebrow, his eyes mainly focused on Juvia, who was beaming at him. "What's up?"

"Not much my friend," the Celestial Spirit smiled. "I missed being out and free for a while, so here I am."

Gray nodded slightly as Natsu and Gajeel went ahead to the table. "Are you two going somewhere…?"

"I'm glad you asked," Loke smirked, wrapping an arm around Juvia's shoulders and causing her to squeak softly. "Juvia here asked to walk me around town."

"What?" Juvia squeaked again.

"Well, daylight is fading, we must go," Loke smiled brightly, leading Juvia out the guild door before shutting it.

Gray blinked at the closed door, unsure if he had just seen and heard everything correctly… Juvia was walking around town with Loke? Since when had they even become friends? With a slight pout he walked over to his friends table and sat down next to Erza.

"Why the pout, Gray?" She teased. "Jealous?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, shaking his head. "Why would I be jealous?"

Erza only smiled, shrugging her shoulders before turning towards the group. She had seen right through Loke's plan, but she didn't think her friend would anytime soon… She might as well enjoy watching him squirm a bit.

**XxXxX**

After a very long and tiring day on a borderline S-class mission, Team Natsu tumbled in through Fairy Tail's door. Natsu fell face first on the floor, tripping Gray right along with him. The ice-mage was about ready to beat the idiot before a usual greeting stopped him.

"Gray-sama!" He saw a flash of blue before Juvia was on her knees, hugging his arm tightly.

A blush found its way to Gray's face. "Juvia…" He mumbled, looking away from her. He had grown somewhat use to her normal greetings, but honestly, it still embarrassed him to be showing that much affection.

"Man, you all look pretty rough," a smooth voice laughed.

"Loke!" Lucy whined in a high tone. "Where have you been?!" She glared at her Celestial Spirit.

"Huh?" He blinked innocently.

"On our mission, I called for you and you never showed up," Lucy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ah, come on Luce, we didn't need him anyways," Natsu said, sitting up and starting to dig in his ear.

Loke smirked, "sorry, I must have been distracted."

"Distracted by what exactly?" Gray asked dully.

"Juvia's beauty of course!" The man beamed.

The said girl blushed darkly, and she could have sworn she heard Gray growl.

"I just happened to stroll in, and she was sitting by herself, looking kind of lonely. So, I thought I might as well keep her company," Loke shrugged, a light smirk on his face.

"Juvia is sorry!" Juvia glanced at the team members. "She didn't know you needed Loke-san."

"It's okay," Erza smiled, strangely calm as she patted the younger girl's head. "You didn't know… But, he did!" She glared at Loke, who took a few steps back with his hands up in a surrender.

"I was distracted- honestly!"

Lucy sighed, looking at him, "when can I expect your return?"

"Hm…" Loke scratched his chin. "I don't know, I still want to have a bit of fun."

Gray coughed suddenly, holding his side with a light groan. Juvia gasped, her grasp on him tightening. "Gray-sama, are you okay?"

"I'm a bit sore… Would you mind helping me home?"

Juvia squealed, despite herself and latched onto Gray. "Of course, Gray-sama! Juvia is more than happy to help you home!"

"Wait…" Loke's face fell as he watched Juvia help Gray up. "Juvia, what about-"

"Sorry Loke-san, Juvia can't go on a walk with you today, she must get Gray-sama home!" She told him, wrapping an arm around Gray's waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning against her slightly.

Gray looked over his shoulder as he walked out the doors with Juvia. A sly smirk was on his face as he looked at Loke.

Before a response could even come out of Loke's mouth, Erza stepped forward, a glare so evil on her face it made the Celestial Spirit take a step back. "If you hurt Juvia…" She started lowly. "I will kill you!"

Loke grimaced, his eyes widening in fear. He knew Titania wasn't playing around…

**XxXxX**

"That damn bastard!" Gray hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the table his friends sat at. "Getting out of his key and constantly taking Juvia away… I already have to put up with Lyon, and now Loke?! Damn love rivals," he muttered under his breath.

Gajeel snorted, looking up from his scrap of iron Levy had made for him. "Did I just hear you correctly, Ice Bastard?"

"What?" Gray mumbled, glaring at his pierced friend.

"Oi, Gray!" A booming voice said.

Gray sighed, tensing up slightly as he waited for the impact.

Silver slapped a hand on his son's shoulder, bringing him into a tight hug. "Aren't you going to welcome your father home? I just got back from a really hard mission you know!"

"Welcome back," Gray said dryly.

Silver pouted, looking around for Juvia. At least she always welcomed him back warmly. "Say Son, where's your girlfriend?"

"Hell if I know!" Gray seethed, growing angry again.

Gajeel choked on his metal this time, and Lucy spat out her drink as the table quieted down. Did they just hear Gray correctly? Silver only smirked.

"Who does Loke think he is?!" Gray glared at his father.

Silver knitted his eyebrows together. "Um, who is Loke?"

"Some stupid spirit," Gray crossed his arms, stomping a few feet away. "He thinks he can just come and go as he pleases and take Juvia, too!"

"Hm, seems like you're pretty upset," Silver commented.

Gray snorted, nodding his head. Was it so wrong that he wanted a little time with Juvia?

"Well Son, there's only one thing to do," Silver told him.

"What?" Gray asked, looking at his father.

"We Fullbuster men don't just sit around… Go win your girl back."

"She's not my-" Gray shut his mouth abruptly. The thing was, Juvia was his girl. He didn't know when he started seeing over her goofy clinginess and dramatic declarations of love, or even when he started secretly liking them… But he did. He liked it all, because it was from Juvia.

Gray cleared his throat, nodding his head once. "Right," he told his father before running out the guild's front door.

**XxXxX **

Gray ran all the way to Fairy Hills, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure leaning against the building. What was Juvia doing just standing there, and alone? Had Loke ditched her? Gray snarled, if Loke had done that, he better start running!

"Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled when she noticed him, waving at him enthusiastically.

"Hey…" Gray scratched the back of his head as he walked closer to her. "Where's-"

"Juvia was starting to think that Gray-sama had lost his way," she grinned.

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise. She had been expecting him?

"Juvia did hear Loke-san correctly, didn't she? He told Juvia to wait here, because Gray-sama would be arriving soon to spend the day with her…" She knitted her eyebrows in bewilderment the same time Gray did.

Loke knew he would come running after them? He even had Juvia wait for him? But why?

"Juvia, how long have you been waiting?" He asked.

"Juvia has been here for around five minutes," she told him softly.

Gray cracked a smile before he started chuckling lowly. Loke… The bastard… He would have to thank him, one day.

"Gray-sama, are you feeling-"

"I'm perfect," he told her, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

Juvia gasped, her face turning pink as she started squealing quietly. A bit of steam was starting to escape her ears.

"So, you want to spend the day with me?" He asked her, starting to walk towards the small market located in the middle of town.

"Like a date?!" Juvia beamed.

"Like a date," Gray nodded, causing her to jump up and down with excitement and wrap both her arms around his. "You know… I'm actually not very good at these things…" He admitted, blushing darkly.

"What things, Gray-sama?" Juvia looked up at him, honestly confused.

Gray cleared his throat, "these things…" He motioned between them. "I didn't like you hanging around with Loke."

Juvia's eyes widened, her gaze becoming distant before she shook out of it. "Gray-sama was jealous?!" She almost couldn't believe it herself!

Gray blushed a bit more, "yeah… So, I'm only saying this once, you're mine, okay? Call yourself whatever you wish- my girlfriend, my lover, whatever, just-" he stopped suddenly when he realized his arm was wet. And when he looked over and down, there lay Juvia, a steamy, puddle of water on the ground.

The ice-mage quirked up one side of his lips as he slowly shook his head at the puddle his girlfriend was in. "What am I going to do with you…?"

**XxXxX**

"Look who it is," Lucy smirked as Loke walked up to the group.

"Well, it didn't take Gray too long, did it?" Erza looked up at him.

"Take Gray too long for what?" Natsu asked with a mouthful of food.

Lucy sighed, shoving another piece of chicken into his mouth. "Nothing, Natsu, don't worry about it."

"It's about time Gray realized his feelings," Loke sighed.

"Hey, Juvia isn't-" Erza started.

"No, she isn't," Loke cut her off. "She's a beautiful girl, smart, and caring too… But, I swear everything was 'Gray-sama this' or 'Gray-sama that'…" He smiled slightly. "Gray really is a lucky man. I'm glad he realized what he had in front of him."

"Thanks for your help," Lucy told him.

"Ah," Loke cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "It wasn't a problem at all, you know how much I love spending time with beautiful women. So, speaking of that, Lucy are you free this-"

"No, go home Loke!" She said, grabbing his key and ordering him back into it.


	4. Jealous

**I'm so happy you guys are liking this so far! Thanks for all the support! :)**

**Thanks Kim! **

* * *

**Jealous **

Levy glanced up from her book when she felt someone sit down in front of her at the table. She left her head resting comfortably in her hand as she looked at Gray, a bit surprised to see him sitting there.

"Why isn't Gajeel sitting with you?"

"What?" Levy whispered softly, blinking in surprise.

"Well, aren't you two dating or something?" Gray shrugged his barren shoulders.

A dark blush rose on Levy's face. "U-uh… Not… Particularly…"

"What does that mean?" Gray knitted his eyebrows together.

Levy opened her mouth slightly. She didn't quite know how to explain her and Gajeel's relationship. It's like they were already together, for most of their time was spent on each other, but it wasn't official.

"Why are you asking all of this all of sudden?" She said instead.

"I'm just curious," he muttered, glancing to his left.

Levy followed his eyes and that's when she saw it. Gajeel and Juvia. They sat at one of the guilds' empty table. It seemed like they were talking about something important, they were leaning towards each other, their heads bent.

"Gray, are you jealous?" Levy raised an eyebrow. You could tell by the way he kept glancing at the table that he didn't like it.

"No," he scoffed. "Of course not."

"You totally are," Levy stated. "There's nothing to worry about, you know? Gajeel and Juvia are old friends. They're practically like siblings."

Gray rolled his eyes, he already knew Juvia and metal mouth were good friends. One of the first things Gajeel told him when he first started dating Juvia was, "if you make her cry, I'll brake you!"

The two were each other's first real friends. Juvia was the first to not be afraid of Gajeel, and he was the first to never complain about her rain. They really were like siblings, Gray knew that.

What got him was the way she acted when he entered the guild that day. A wave and a cheery, 'good morning, Gray-sama!'

No squeals, no attack hugs, no latching herself onto his arm… Usually, he would be thankful for it, but now that she hadn't done it, it just felt… Weird.

"They're standing up," Gray mumbled, watching as the two friends stood up from the table.

"Maybe they're coming over here," Levy said, turning a page in her book.

"They're leaving!" Gray said in disbelief, standing up as well.

"Where are you going?" Levy questioned, looking up from her book.

"We're going to follow them!"

"What?!" Levy exclaimed, before she yelped as Gray grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him as he took off to follow Juvia and Gajeel.

**XxXxX**

"This is ridiculous," Levy commented dryly as she hid on a side of a building with Gray.

The ice-mage sent his friend a light glare. "Are you saying you're not worried?"

"Worried about what?" Levy sighed, leaning on the side of the building. "Gray, we've been watching Gajeel and Juvia for thirty minutes, and so far all they've done is go to a few stores. It's not really surprising, you know? Gajeel has horrible taste in fashion. He probably asked Juvia to help him out. Trust her a little."

"I trust Juvia!" Gray hissed, as his eye twitched.

Lightening flashed in Levy's eyes, "are you saying the one you don't trust is Gajeel?!"

"Exactly!"

"What?! Why is that?" She stormed.

"Hey kids!" A booming voice greeted.

Gray grimaced, giving his father a dry glare as he walked up to them.

"Are you two fighting?" Silver raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute… You're not Juvia…" He stated, looking a Levy.

"What the hell, Dad!" Gray sent Silver a look of disbelief.

"I'm Levy…" She said lightly, before giving Gray a glare. "And, I'm going back to the guild. You're being jealous over nothing, Gray!"

"What was that about…?" Silver knitted his eyebrows together, clueless as ever.

"I'm not jealous!" Gray called after her, huffing. He turned towards his father, his eyes still narrowed slightly before they widened with a brilliant idea. "Dad… Want to do something for me?"

"Ooh," Silver cooed, enthused. "Is this like one of those father-son bonding things?"

"Yeah…" Gray smirked. "You could call it that…"

**XxXxX**

"Gajeel-kun, Juvia thinks you have bad taste," the water-mage told her friend.

The large man's eye twitched, "are you gonna turn down everything I pick out?" He hissed.

"If Juvia thinks it looks bad, she will."

The Dragon Slayer groaned. "We've been at this shopping crap for hours. Can't we just pick something out and get it over with?"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia gave him a pointed look. "You asked Juvia to help you find something nice. So, Juvia will find you something nice!"

"I'm starting to regret it," Gajeel muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hello kids!" A silvery voice called from a few feet away.

"Fuckin' great," Gajeel continued to mutter.

Juvia turned around, a bright smile on her face as she bounced over to the person. "Father!"

"Daughter!" Silver cooed, hugging the teen tightly. "How is my favorite girl?"

Juvia giggled, leaning back from the hug. "Juvia is doing great, Father! She's helping Gajeel-kun pick out some clothes for Levy-chan."

"Juvia!" Gajeel's eye twitched. "Don't tell him shit!"

"Levy-chan…?" Silver mumbled, racking his memory. "Ah… The short bluenette? She's yours?" He asked Gajeel.

"No," Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Levy-chan is Gajeel-kun's 'special someone'," Juvia's singsong voice laughed.

"Fuck sakes, Juvia!" Gajeel's strident voice groaned.

"Her birthday is coming up, and Gajeel-Kun wanted to get her something romantic," Juvia continued.

"I didn't say that!" Gajeel barked.

"'Special', 'romantic', Juvia sees no difference," she shrugged, turning her attention back towards Silver. "Can you help us, Father?"

"Of course I can!" Silver nodded quickly. "I used to be quite the ladies' man when I was younger, you know? Where do you think Gray got all his charm from?"

"Yer fuckin' kidding me," Gajeel muttered.

Juvia squealed. "Of course, Father! Gray-sama is just as charming as you- even now!"

Silver laughed happily, "ah yes, my boy does take after me, doesn't he? But, back to business," he glanced at Gajeel. "Why not get your lady something from the heart?"

"From the heart?" Gajeel repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Silver nodded, "yeah… Girls, they're complex creatures. You got to be careful about how you handle them. Don't get her clothes, get her jewelry!"

Juvia gasped loudly, causing both men to look at her worriedly.

"Juvia got it!" She beamed, grabbing Gajeel's arm and squealing in excitement.

"Got what?!" He asked, confused.

"Gajeel-kun needs to make Levy-chan a necklace!"

"W-what?!" The Dragon Slayer sputtered. "A necklace?! Have you lost yer fuckin' mind?"

"No!" Juvia shook her head quickly. "Gajeel-kun, Father was right! Girls like gifts from the heart, and we especially love jewelry. Levy-chan would love a necklace, but she would love it even more if it was made by Gajeel-kun."

The Iron-Mage tilted his head side to side, sighing. "What… How… Should I make her a design?"

"No," Silver shook his head. "Let's go pick out a gem for you to put in it."

"How exciting!" Juvia exclaimed, starting to lead the way, "Juvia wonder-"

"Not you," Silver stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Juvia raised a confused eyebrow.

Silver smirked, leaning down and whispering something in her ear. Juvia's eyes widened as a smile broke out on her face before she started giggling.

She looked at her friend, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Sorry Gajeel-kun, Juvia must go do something… But don't worry, Father will help you!"

"Oh great," Gajeel groaned.

"Hey!" Silver pouted, leading the younger man away as Juvia turned around, skipping off somewhere. "Didn't I tell you I was once a ladies man?!"

"Whatever, Old Man," Gajeel rolled his eyes.

**XxXxX**

Gray glanced around the corner, squinting his eyes before he let out an annoyed hissed. He couldn't see his father anywhere! Where could he have gone? Worst thing was, he didn't even know where Gajeel and Juvia had gone to!

"Wow, from here Gray-sama can just about see the whole market," a soft voice spoke behind him.

Gray tensed, slowly turning around to face his girlfriend. "Juvia…" He forced a crooked smile. "What are you doing here?"

She grinned, "Father told Juvia you were here."

"He did what?!" The ice-mage growled, swinging his head back towards the crowd. "That bastard!"

"Gray-sama was jealous!" Juvia giggled.

"What?" Gray scoffed, looking back at his girlfriend. "No I wasn't," he shook his head.

Juvia just smiled, taking a step closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist firmly as she rested her chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Gray-sama was jealous because Juvia was spending time with Gajeel-kun and not him… Is Juvia right…?"

Gray frowned, his eyebrow ticking in annoyance. "Juvia is right…" He muttered, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He might as well tell her, she wouldn't leave him alone until he did anyways.

Juvia leaned up some, kissing Gray's neck, causing him to sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Gray-sama is very important to Juvia…" She whispered, holding onto him tightly. She had told him that time and time again… He knew just how important he was to her… He was her everything.

"I know," he admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and leaning his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. "I'm sorry… Just sometimes… I can't help but get a little jealous." He sighed, opening his eyes and looking at her with a soft smile. "Juvia is really important to me, too…"

Juvia blushed, squealing to herself. Gray had been a lot more open with her since they've started dating, but he still kept a lot of things to himself. This was one of the rare moments where he opened up a little.

"Juvia will make it up to Gray-sama!" She told him, nodding her head.

"Huh?" Gray raised an eyebrow. "Juvia, its fine, really-"

She shook her head, smiling as she placed a finger over his lips. "Juvia will make it up to Gray-sama… Tonight, all her attention will go to him."

He grinned broadly underneath her finger. "I hope you know, I'm going to keep you to that…" He mumbled, his eyes turning a shade darker.

Juvia felt herself shivering as her smile grew. "Juvia knows Gray-sama will."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it! I will try my best to get my new Fairy Tail story posted soon... As soon as I get the first chapter done, that is... *nervous laughter***

**But I want you guys opinion... Who do you like Wendy with the best, Mystogan or Doranbolt? Romeo will not be an option in my story... Sorry, I just don't like the whole Wendy/Romeo paring... I see no chemistry with them at all. **


	5. Cook

**CrazyOtaku3: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for respecting my opinion, and I as well, respect yours. I can see why you like them together, they are cute lol. I just wouldn't ship them myself :p And yes, as well as Gruvia, there will be Nalu, Jerza, Gale, and Laxus x OC. I don't ship him with Mira or Cana ~.~**

**Digi-fanCatt: I knew would get a review about the ages.. I understand where you are coming from though. Mystogan, went back to Edolas before the Tenrou Island arc, what's to say that time doesn't change in Edolas as it does on Earthland? Or, Maybe I'll just make him pop back up somehow and a few months have only passed in Edolas... And even if he was fourteen years older than her (which he would be if Edolas time is like Earthland time) what's so wrong with me putting them together? My biggest OTP (Trupan) has a fourteen age gap between them and I honestly see nothing wrong with it... I mean, It's not like I see the couple doing anything sexual while one of them is a minor, the youngest of the two would be older before they did anything like that, you know... All of that goes with Doranbolt too, if I was to put Wendy with him, that is. But whichever guy I pick (or I should say you guys pick) they wouldn't be doing anything illegal with Wendy, mainly it will just be hints of their relationship to come. You know, I didn't think of Chelia, but I will give it more thought!**

**I hope I explained that without sounding mean... And don't worry, you didn't sound rude :) You were just expressing your thoughts on it, and I just expressed mine :) I'm glad you liked the chapter! I hope I hear from you again!**

**IsseyRiot: Haha yes... Silver is there! I couldn't just kill him off! I love the idiot! ;-; And I think Doranbolt is so freaking cute! Always worrying about Wendy and such... Heheh**

**annglo17: NUUU IT IS YOU THAT IS GOOD, HUN. *much love* Thank you!**

**agirlworthfighting4: LETTME JUST SAAY I LURVE YOUR NAME, KAY? And thank you! I loooove writing jealous Gray! It's so fun because he's such a dang tsundere... I love the brotp Jajeel (Juvia and Gajeel) (YOOO I JUST MADE THAT UP) (I THINK...) Haha and of course he would call lovely Juvia his daughter!**

**emikot316:I agree! I think Doranbolt is sooo cute! Thank you! I couldn't get rid of him... he's too special!**

**trunksiexpanda: Ayyye!**

**Kim: Hahah I know! I looove writing him too! XD He does kinda favor Veggie- doesn't he?! Hahah! Silver likes to meddle heheh. Thank you!**

**princessyoungbeauty: Hahah it's okay! I still ship them!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

**Cook**

"Gray-Sama," Juvia called, peaking into the kitchen.

"No…" he told her, not turning away from the stove.

The bluenette pouted, standing in the doorframe. "Please, Gray-sama..."

Gray shook his head, now looking back at his girlfriend. "Don't pout, the answer is still no."

"Juvia just wants to-"

Gray sighed, stepping away from the stove and walking over to her. He grabbed her shoulders, giving her a crooked smile before turning her around and patting her bottom.

"If you come in here again while I'm trying to cook, I'll punish you."

"What kind of punishment, Gray-sama?" Juvia turned her dark blue eyes on him as they sparkled brightly.

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Not the kind you like."

Juvia's shoulders slumped as she dragged herself back to the bedroom. It was her birthday, and early that morning Gray had declared that he was fixing the evening meal for her. He was being so strict about it, too, not allowing her to help, or even see what he was making!

Juvia sat down on the bed, glancing at the book she had been reading, but she couldn't even concentrate on it at the moment. Her beloved Gray-Sama was cooking for her... It almost felt magical. She giggled to herself, pulling her legs to her chest as she held her cheeks. She could only imagine the present he would be giving her later that night...

A surprised scream snapped her out of her fantasies and she sat up quickly before getting off the bed. She walked down the hallway, and could already feel the heat... The heat? She gasped, starting to run as she heard Gray's voice.

"Ice-make... Ah shit! Forget it! Just freeze! Freeze everything!" He said urgently.

Juvia froze herself once she entered the kitchen, her mouth open in shock. Gray noticed her and turned his attention towards her, his mouth clenched and his eyes wide.

"How the hell did that happen?!" He asked in disbelief.

"Gray-Sama..." Juvia looked around. "You froze the kitchen!"

"It was on fire," he stated, like he had made it better.

"On fire...?" The bluenette shook her head, still in disbelief.

"How does that even happen?" He asked, his voice now calm as he crossed his arms over his ashy chest. "I'm an Ice Mage, how could I set anything on fire? That's Natsu's job..."

"Gray-Sama," Juvia blew out a puff of air as she threw her arms out, glancing around. "The kitchen is frozen over!"

"Eh," he shrugged, giving it a once over. "It'll thaw in a couple of days."

Juvia turned around, heading back to the bedroom. She couldn't believe it- still! She never got mad at Gray, but she couldn't help but admit that she was a little annoyed at him now. If he had just let her help him, the kitchen wouldn't be looking like some ice queen's castle!

She fell onto the bed with a groan. Gray could deal with the kitchen, hopefully, she would still get to taste his cooking after the room thawed.

**xXxXx**

"Juvia..." Gray slipped into the room, standing beside the bed. "I'm sorry for catching the kitchen on fire... And then freezing it..."

"Gray-Sama should have let Juvia help him," she mumbled into the sheets.

"Yes, he should have," he agreed, with a smile.

"'Cause Gray-Sama isn't very good at cooking."

"He's not the best..." Gray admitted with a frown. "But, I do have something for you."

"What?" Juvia muffled.

"Look up, will you?" He smiled, "you'll see."

Juvia turned slightly, glancing up at him before she gasped. Gray stood beside the bed, holding a single cupcake in his palm.

"It's vanilla with cream cheese icing, you're favorite..." He grinned, moving the cupcake around slowly as she stared at it.

"Gray-Sama made this for Juvia?" She beamed, a smile wide on her face as she sat up.

He sat down beside her, handing her the cupcake. "Of course," he smirked. "Good thing I put it in the cooler, it didn't freeze."

Juvia squirmed in delight, smiling brightly as she took a bite of the cupcake. Her eyes widened as she looked at Gray with hearts in her eyes. "Gray-Sama makes amazing cupcakes."

He laughed, leaning over and licking some icing off her face. "It's just a cupcake, Juvia."

She smiled, "but to Juvia, it's the most delicious thing ever!" She kissed him as he rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Gray-Sama! But, you know... Juvia really was looking forward to eating your cooking!"

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "When the kitchen gets back to normal, I'll fix you something," he promised.

Juvia hummed to herself, holding up her cupcake for him to take a bite. Gray shook his head, grabbing the cupcake and placing it on the nightstand with a smirk.

"I have something much better to eat," he winked, pinning her down to the bed as he leaned over her.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia squeaked, her whole face lighting up in a dark blush.

"Ah, where are my manners?" He grinned. "Itadakimasu!" He laughed, capturing her lips.

* * *

**SOOO IF YOU GUYS READ THE MANGA LIKE I DO, YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING THIS-**

**Me: Hoe, don't do it...**

**Gray: *pulls a fucking Saskue and goes to the dark side***

**Me: OMG**


End file.
